star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hutt Empire (25,200 BBY - 15,000 BBY)
'' "Millenia ago, we were idolized by the younger species. We brought a golden age to a million worlds."'' ''- Szajin'' The Hutt Empire was an ancient interstellar empire founded by the Hutt species before the formation of the Galactic Republic. 'History' 'Conquests and Expansion' Between the fall of the Infinite Empire and the rise of the Galactic Republic, the Hutt Empire was the major power in the galaxy, although its influence was primarily economic; the Hutts generally seemed to regard political or military conquest as less important than control of commerce. Despite this, the Hutts could be ruthless warriors when necessary, enslaving those species they considered useful and exterminating those they did not. One of the few species in Hutt Space that escaped either of these fates were the Sakiyans, who won the Hutts respect and kept their independence in exchange for tribute payments. The histories of ancient Rim worlds like Delacrix and Rinn recorded the fate of planets caught between feuding Hutt clans or offended the Hutts, and had been depopulated, poisoned, bombarded or incinerated. 'War with Tion' One of the greatest expressions of Hutt militarism was the war against Xim the Despot. During Xim's reign, his won empire attempted to vanquish the Hutts and rule the Si'Klaata Cluster, resulting in the Xim Wars. However, the Hutt Empire made a pact with the Nikto, Klooinians and Vodrans. This new slave army was crucial to the Hutt victory at the Third Battle of Vontor circa 25,100 BBY which saw the defeat of Xim's War-Robots. Following the battle, the Treaty of Vontor was signed by the Hutts, Klatooinians, Vodrans, and Nikto. This treaty set the Hutts up as eternal overlords of the three other species and of the Si'Klaata Cluster. The Hutts then launched a devastating invasion of the Tionese colonies in the Kiirium Reaches known as the Devouring, which utterly obliterated and depopulated the Tionese empire there, leaving an uninhabited stretch of space that from then on would be known as the Ash Worlds. During the Tionese War in 24,000 BBY, the Galactic Republic won its war against the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion (one of the feuding states that rose from the ashes of Xim's empire a millenium after his death) by using its agents to stir up trouble in Hutt Space. This worsened the divide between the Hutts and Tionese. 'Collapse and Legacy' After the devastating civil war known as the Hutt Cataclysms of 15,000 BBY, the Hutt Empire collapsed, with the destruction of their homeworld Varl. The Hutts moved to Nal Hutta and all that was left of the Hutt Empire became known as Hutt Space, with Nal Hutta, as the new capital. In the aftermath, the Hutts under the leadership of Budhila Hestilic Amura established a Council of Elders to mediate clan disputes and adopted a new philosophy known as kajidic. This was a pragmatic renunciation of war and conquest, instead advocating indirect control through commerce and, as it developed, the criminal underworld. The Hutts continued to be a galactic power until the territory's demolition in 26 ABY by the Yuuzhan Vong empire during their Extra-galactic invasion. After their defeat in 29 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong had left the oversector in anarchy for at least twelve years, but the untouched Bootana Hutta world of Mulatan became the empire and sector's third capital in the aftermath of the war. By 41 ABY it had mostly recovered and joined the Confederation and thus the Hutts, had once again, dominated the oversector and beyond, at least up until the time of the New Galactic Empire. Category:Factions